ByunCabai
by springboynyet
Summary: [CHAP5!]maaf tapi ff ini memang gaje. bagi anda yang tidak mau membuka luka lama dengan ff gaje ini harap jangan baca. sip. \BAEKYUN!\CHANBAEK!\EXO\YAOI\BOYxBOY\ [WARN! kalimat fulgar everywhere] inspired by: para fg exo yang sering membuli beqyon dengan sebutan cabe. /REVIEW AJA KELUH KESAH SETELAH MEMBACA FF INI OKE AI NIT KRITIK EN SARAN.
1. Chapter 1

_ByunCabai_

..

..

_Inspired by:_

_Indonesian EXOSTAN yang selalu menyebut diri seorang beqyon adalah cabecabean._

_Dan_

_Kalimat-kalimat dari fans yang me-nista-kan beqyon seorang ;((_

..

..

PROLOG

..

..

"APASIH LO?! GOSAH KESINI URUSIN MISTER PARK MILIK LO DULU BEQ GUE MAU ANUAN SAMA JONGIN DOLO!"

BRAK!

Astajim.

Beneran emak Kyungsoo marah gegara Beqyon nyelonong masuk kekamar die padahal dia lagi persiapan anuan sama Jongin. sungguh kasihan sekali nasib Beqyon.

"apaan gila Kyungsoo menggila. ANJIR." Ucap beqyon.

"beq, kyungsoo napa beq?" tanya yipan yang baru saja keluar kamarnya.

"gue gatau tanya sendiri sono" balas beqyon ketus.

Dengan berat hati Beqyon pun meninggalkan kamar dua sejola yang sednag bersiap-siap untuk _ekhem_ iya _ekhem_. Beqyon pun memilih duduk disofa ruang tengah sambil menonton tv.

Bruk.

Beqyon menjatuhakn dirinya disofa tanpa melihat bahwa junmyeon sedang berada disebelahnya menatap laptop ditangannya dengan intens. Junmyeon yang merasakan ada seseorang disebelahnya menengokkan kepalanya. "gile lu ndro. Gue kira lo pocong gadungan" ucap Junmyeon. Beqyon yang dikira pocong gadungan oleh junmyeon hanya mengelus dadanya yang agak _ekhem_ itu.

Pandangan beqyon beralih menuju laptop yang ada ditangan junmyeon. "om, itu apaan om? Ko ada nama gue, terus gue dijadiin cabe gitu?" ucap beqyon. Junmyeon yang mendengar hanya tertawa ngakak hingga terjungkal, terjatuh, terbatuk dilantai/? /apa bet dah/. "iya lo pan cabe-cabean beq" ucap junmyeon. "noh liat, gaya lu pan mirip gaa cabe-cabean" lanjutnya. Beqyon memelototkan matanya tapi gajadi-jadi karena matanya segaris doang kek om suman. "APAAN LO ANJING, GUE DIKIRA CABECABEAN GUE TERONTERONGAN ELAH" kata beqyon tak terima. "aduh ada apaan sih berisik banget yixing mau tidur cantik gajadi kan, aku lelah qaqa aku butuh belayan, butuh kasih saynag butuh cintameoh" ucap yixing tiba-tiba keluar dari kamarnya dan junmyeon. Junmyeon yang melihat hanya menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya. "APAAN SIH LO SEMUA BANGCAT LAH BANGCAT. BEDEBAH LO"

..

..

"TUHAN TOLONG AKU INGIN DIRINYA RINDU PADANYA MEMIKIRKANYA, NAMUN MENGAPA SAAT JATUH CINTA SAYANG-SAYANG DIA ADA YANG PUNYA. WOWOWOWOWOOOOO"

BRAK.

"YAELAH LO JONGDAE GOSAH SOK NYANYI LAGU BEGITUAN BIASANYA LO JUGA NYANYI LAGU BUKA SITIK JOSS."

Jongdae yang sedang berlatih menyanyi menghentikan aktifitasnya sebentar. Ia melirik kearah beqyon yang mukanya memerah marah. Segera saja ia menggiring minseok yang sedang menontonnya berlatih keluar ruangan untuk mencari keselamatan dari amukan sang cabai.

"kenapasih lo semua ngira gue cabe. Gue ganteng elah. Gue kece elah"

"etapi kalo sama canyol gue jadi cantik"

"AH BABI LO SEMUA GUE CANTIK IYEDAH SETERAH LO SEMUA BEDEBAH EMANG."

"eh anjir, gue kek orgil ngomong ndiri"

Tanpa beqyon sadari pintu ruangan latihan dikunci rapat oleh para member –minus beqyon— dan diberi sebuah kertas dengan tulisan

"_byun baekhyun_

_06-05-1992_

_Siap melayani anda kapanpun itu._

_Jika ingin? Hubungi nomor dibawah ini_

_09888000880012_

_Bayaran? Gampang lihat aja ntar di rekening lo._

_Byun Cabai cap baygon._

_Sekian_

_Trims_"

..

..

"oppa oppa! Oppa oppa!"

Apansi berisik banget itu fans. Itulah pemikiran anak-anak exo saat ini. Mereka sedang berada di Gimpo Airport dan akan berangkat menuju keBeijing untuk menghadiri acara ulang tahun artis kungfu internasyonal/? Jeki Cen!

"hun, celana lo kekurangan bahan ye?"

"lu, baju lo kenapa kembang-kembang? Lu pan menly"

"abang yipan buat rambut kek gitu bangun jam berapa"

"jitao lo mirip t.o.p anjir."

"junmyeon buka topimuuu bukalah sedikit untukku sehingga dirikuuu bisa melihat rambutmu"

"YIXING KOK LO TANPA MEK AP MIRIP LEE MINHO?!"

"kyungsoo kampret lo tambah bogel"

"jongin lo kok blonde tapi tambah butek"

"jongdae muka lo makin kotak ye"

"minseok cielah begaya make anting"

"cielah canyol jaketnya samaan kek beqyon."

"ANJIR BEQYON SI RATU CABAI LEWAT BEQYON SIRATU CABAI LEWAT"

Apaan. Beqyon bingung yang laen dipuji-puji begono lah dirinye dibilang ratu cabai. Apaan gila. Beqyon berasa dirinya dicampakkan. Beqyon ingin menangis. Beqyon butuh belayan. Beqyon clalu mnunggu cintah. Apasih alay najis.

..

..

JEPRET

"_anjay lo beq selca di airport. Bener-bener queen of cabe lo beq"_

"_eh anjir lo mbak polar"_

Percakapan itu masih terngiang-ngiang ditelinga beqyon bagaimana tidak. ia dicap sebagai rajanya cabe. HELL NO. Dia gamau jelas gamau gimanapun caranya dia tetep gamau.

Beqyon melihat kaca besar yang menghadap lapangan terbang Gimpo Airport. Ia berjalan menuju kesana sambil membawa segepok tissue. "yawoh salah beqyon apa yawoh, ampunilah dosan beqyon yawoh amin" ucapnya sambil mengelap ingus yang turun.

"yawoh beqyon kan ganteng beqyon kan menly kek luhan hyung beqyon kan kece tapi kenapa beqyon dicap sebagai cabe yawoh kenapa yawph, beqyon cedih hiks.. beqyon mau make hestek #beqyonyangtersakiti ada lagi #beqyonneedbelayan yawoh.. ampunilah dosa beqyon yawoh kabulkanlah doa beqyo yawoh amin" katanya panjang lebar.

Canyol yang berada dibelakangnya persis hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya lalu menarik kerah belakang baju beqyon dan menyeretnya karena pesawat yang mereka tumpangi akan segera takeoff. "yaelah beq mo lu jadi cabe gue tetep cinta sama lo"

"apa lo bilang?"

"mau gimana wujud lo. Lo mau jadi cabe terong tomat jagung pisang apaan kek itu gapapa gue tetep cinta ama lo. Lo belahan jiwa gue eaps"

"APAAN LOH"

"sini-sini lo duduk sini aja gue jagain lo"

"APA"

"lo diem apa gua datengin pilot suru ngeluarin lo dari nipesawat karen lo cabe"

"iyeiye gue diem dasar kutuberas gajah ketek musang eeq jombi sempaq"

"gue gibek lo"

"bodo"

..

..

TBC!

..

..

Sipdah author siap mo nistain beqyon disini. BEHAHAHA. Ini bener-bener terinspirasi sama fg exo yang sering manggil beqyon dengan sebutan cabe lah ini lah itulah beneran itu ngakak sekali dua kali tiga kali lah.

Udah pokonya kalo dapet respon + ini ff bakal dipost lebih cepet karena ff ini juga balapan sama ff infinitely yours gitu. Okeh okeh.

REVIEW YAK!


	2. Chapter 2

Byuncabai .

.

Okesip. Setelah melewati kombek operdos sebuah masalah menimpa boiben tigahurup yangberanggotakan selusin ini. Penggemar penggemar menangis tersedu-sedu. Menghabiskan banyak tisu untuk ingusnya. Meraung-raunh minta belayan. Menunggu kepastian yang tak kunjung datang. Dan setelah lama menunggu akhirnha datang juga.

"Hyung lo beneran mau out hyung? Lo beneran mau ninggalin kita hyung? Lo beneran mau ngejauh dari kita? HAHCIUS LO?! MIAPA LO?! GOCENG GOCENG SINI SAMA GUE" ucap ohsehun 20tahun seorang anak belagu di instagram yang mempunyai folowersbanyak ((lali dibash)). "Iya. Gue gakuat. Gue letih. Lesu. Lunglai. Lemah. Lapar. Apadeng iya hun gue mau keluar. Ini demi kebaikan gue dan demi kebaikan kalianjuga. Makasih ye selama ini udah bareng bareng sama gue sampe kombek ini gue masih bisa ada dibagian lo semua. Tengkyu gais yuar may efriting *emot kecup basah*" balas Yifan yang saat ini tengah mengkemasi barang-barangnya.

"T-tapi lo bakalan nemuin kita juga kan?" Ucap zitao tak percaya. Tubuhnya bergetar menahan tangis. "Lah bener. Kalo lo keluar lo bakaln nemuin kita kita kaga? Dan... nasib zitao gimana. Dia jadi janda dong" tambah luhan sambil mengusap usap sayang punggung zitao. "Tenang gais. Gue bakal sering sering pidio kol sama kalian. Uda ya sekarang kalian liat kedepan aja jan liat kebelakang ntar lo semwa nabrak kan berabe. Lo semua jan lupa anpol semua akun sosmed gue. Kecuali akun akun prifasi aja oke. Dan... lo zitao, lo gakan jadi janda. Lo kuat. Lo tegar. Tapi bukan tegar yang nyanyi aku yangdulu bukanlayang sekarang. Lo cowokuat. Lo mesti setia sm gue. Gimanapun caranyapokonya. Walo jarak memisahkan kita, beribu ribu kilo panjangnya kita dipisahkan ole lautan dan daratan walo gue cuma bakal di china jha. Gue bakal tetep cinta lo. Gue bakal CEI EN TE A sama lo. Gue terlalu sayang sama lo sampe gue gabisa hidup tanpa lo" ucap Yifan panjang lebar.

"Kalo lo gabisa hiduptanpa gue kenapa lo ninggalin gue pea."balas zitao. Yifan yang mendengar langsung mendekati zitao dan mengelus punggungnya sabar "Yekan kita bisa koling koling, bisa pidio kol, bisa kirim surat, bisa esemesan make hape nokia layar ijo."

"Yawda kalo gitu ya lo sekarang pergi dari sini. Sebelom wartawan dispej dan kawan kawannya ngegerumutin lo cem semut" ucap junmyeon. Yixing yang mendengar mengiyakan hal itu. Disusul teman temannya juga. "Oke. Met tinggal kalian semwa. Tengkyu for epritimh. Epriting is gona bi olrait oke gais. Don kerai. Jalani aja apa yang ada. Tempuh semuanya yg ada didepanlo. Oke gue pergi dulu mau mudik. Bubayyy" setelah yifan mengucapkan hal tersebut. Ia segera menaiki bajai oren milik omnya meninggalkan dorm exo agar tak terlihat dan tak dicurigai oleh para wartawan. Meninggalkan isak tangis keras nan pekikan tak rela yang keluar dari mulut seorang zitao. "WUYIFAN POKONYA LO HARUS JANJI BAKAL NIKAHIN GUE KALO KITA UDA PENSIUN LO HARUS JANJIIIIIIIIIII. GUE CINTA LO AI LOP YU. CE I EN TE A BUAT LO SEOARANG. WU YIFAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN" teriaknya. Dan dsri dalam bajai pun terdengar "AI LOP YU TU JITAOO YU AR MAY LAIF DON KRAI BEYBEH AI OLWEYS LOP YUUUUUUUU" dengan suara bergetar karena memang cara bajai nya berjalan ya bergetar.

.

.

Sudah berbulan bulan setelah keluarnya yifan dari grup menyisahkan 11 orang didalam grup itu. Tibatiba saja muncul sebuah gosip tentang hubungan beqyon dengan sunbae mereka kimtaeyeon. Mereka di gosipkan sedang dating jam dua pagi di mobil kap kebuka lalu cipokan dan pergi begitu saja. Itulah yang dilansir oleh dispaj dan alkepop. Hal itu justru membuat gempar dunia per kepopan. Dan tak dipungkiri juga seorang cabe cabean sperti beqyon dapat meluluhkan hati seorang taeyeon. Itulah yang dilansir ole esemtawngelobal di akun tewiternya. Namun siapa sangka. Ternyata hal tersebut hanyalah bohong belaka. Didalam dorm beqyon terus teruan menangis tak henti henti.

"APASIH KESEL GUEKANCABE CABEAN ELAH KZL BGDMXML. GUE HANYA MILIM BARKCANYEOL SEORANG. KZL KZL KZL. BAEKHYUN KESEL." ucapnya tak terima disela sela tangisan.  
"yaelah iyeiye gue tau ela lo sabar dikit napa" balas junmyeon "YATAPI GIMANA COEG GUE GATERIMA. HARGA DIRIGUE SEBAGAI CABAI SUDAH JATOH. GUE SYEDIH. GUE KESEL. GUEBUTUH BELAYAN. #Ba3khY30nbHuttuHb3l1aIyYan"  
"Sabar nyet sabar. Lo lebay amat. Kita juga kesel bukan lo doanh"

Setelah bentakan kasar dari yixing yang membuat mulut para member lain menganga lebar beqyon puun terdiam. Ia memang lebay. Sangat lebay. Bahkan benar benar lebay. Namun itula cirikhasnya. Beqyon cabe lebay nan alay ((lalu digampar)). Tibatiba chanyeol datang sambil membawa gitar. Ia duduk disofa sebelah beqyon. Setelah duduk dan meletakan gitarnya ia mengelus surai hitam legam milik kekasihnya.

"Suda la. Jalani aja. Inget kata kata yifan hyung. Jika semua itu tak benarsemua akan terungkap. Toh kau melakukan hal itu hanya untuk suruhan agensi kita agar menutupi sidang keluarnya yifan hyung dari agensi kita kan. Sudala tenang saja tenang. Calm down babe. Everything is gonna be alraight" ucapnya yang mengundang sambutan tepuk tangan meriak dari para penonton (baca; memberexolainnya)

.

.

Hari hari biasa sudah dilalu kembali. Dan sekarang bukan jeritan alay daribaekhyun yang keluar melainkan karena kekesalannya karena dirinya masih tetap dipanggil cabai.

"FAG YEAH HELL YA. LO SEMUA HARUS TAU JADINYA GUE RASANYA GIMANA. AKU SAKIT AKU SAKIT HATI. KAU TERBANGKAN KU KEAWAN LALU JATUHKAN KEDASAR JURANG AKU SAKIT. AKU TAK MENGERTI. KAU BERIKAN MIMPI INDAH NAMUN KENYATAAN TAK SEINDAH MIMPI. SADAR BILA CINTA TAK BERALAS"

Namun-  
"HEH LO SUARA LO BIKIN ACARAGUE NGANU SAMA LUHAN BATAL ELAH."

-suara sehum terdengar jelas ketika acara 'anu'nya terganggu oleh suara beqyon.

"Yaela iye maap maap. Yodah masuk sono, lanjutin lagi pekerjaanlo. Gue ganganggu. Iye gue khilaf. Maav qaqa aq khan cl4l0e m3njHad! nAx ba3kh H4ati"

Setelah itu lemparan tiga buah bantal menyusul.

TBC!

Dan yah tebece dengan tidak elit. Mavkan saia kawan yasudah.

review oke. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ! 


	3. Chapter 3

byuncabai.

Beqyon cekikikan dewe neng pojokan. cem orang gila yatapi gagila si cuma rada gawaras aja gitu. pintu kamar mandi pun terbuka, memperlihatkan Kim Minseok aka Xiumin aka sumin aka Minseok aka pacar Jongdar tercyintaaaah. "anyinq bau tai deng. lo abis eek ya hyung?" tanya beqyon dipojokan. "iye hehehehe kitperut elah maklum gue abis makan sop buntut make sambel setan" bales xiumin. "sialan baunya gaenak banget bego" kata beqyon "ya dimana mana bau tai kaga ada yang enak. mikir napa elah ngeselin tau ah berbi puzing" bales xiumin (lagi)

sepeninggalnya xiumin, beqyon bangkit dan berjalan menuju dapur. didapur ada semangkuk besar sop buntut dan dua mangkuk kecil sambel setan pesenan yixing yang dibeli di warung mpok minem didepan gang belok kiri lurus dikit mentok ada plang ijo belok kanan dikit nyampe. beqyon mengambil sepiring nasi dan bawang goreng diatasnya. menyuap sop buntut sebanyak banyak nya lalu dikasih kecap ,sambel setan, kerupuk dan wala sop buntut ala syef beqyon queen. yasetelah berpose sebagai parah kuin kawe 50 pun dia makan dengan khidmad aman tentram dan sejah tera.

.

kita lihat menuju halaman belakang. dihalaman belakang ada zitao yang sedang bermain bersama anjingnya yang katanya si namanya candy. yabingung ya pasti anjing dinamain candy gitu candy kan artinya ditanya kenapa anjingbya dikasih nama candy, zitao menjawab 'kali kali aja ntar ada nama permen candy dog gitu kalo ga gula gula asu. kan lucuq aneeet :3' ucapnya. yamaklum ya manteman, zitao ini memang lebih sedeng ketika ditinggal oleh yifan dan mendapatkan bahwa yifan akan bermain pelem yang bertajuk es we o ka yang mendapatkan peran di bagian bed scene membuat dirinya tambah sedeng. maafkan lah zitao yatuhan maafkan saya juga yang membuat ff ini uhuhuhuhu/ggg.

zitao bermain kejar kejaran bersama anjingnya hingga berteriak teriak keras seperti wanita. mereka tertawa tawa sendiri tidak jelas bagaikan orang gila di rawa mangun. hingga tawa mereka berhenti ketika mendengar teriakan "EH WONG EH ASU MENENGO RAK ISO MENENG TAK BALANG WATU KALI NEH. " yang keluar dari mulut seorang kim Joonmyeon. ternyata oh ternyata kawan, joonmyeon ini sedang bubu gantenq. karna teriakan zitao ft anjingnya yang menggelegar alhasil tidur gantenq nya terganggu.

"YO WE MENENGO MYEON. AKU JEK MANGAN KRUNGU JEJERITAN DIBELAKANG KESEDEK TULANG BUNTUT KI. AH FAK AH" lalu teriakan beqyon ikut memeriahkan acara tadi. tibatiba suara tangisan kencang di ikuti suara sedotan ingus yang super kencang. ternyata oh ternyata kim jongdae atau jongdae atau chen atau si muka kotak aka kotak amal mushola sedang menangis terharu mendengar teriakan menggelegar tadi "tak kusangka kalian semua bisa mencapai nada tinggi yang belum aku bisa hiks. bagiamana aku si vocalist dengan ciri khas nada tinggi masa gabisa hiks. kalian hebat sekali kawan hiks ajarin gue hiks tp ntaran aja berbi mau latihan nyanyi lagi dulu deh hiks"

.

.

makan malam tiba, anak anak iekso ini sedang berjajar rapih dimeja makan cem anak panti yang sedang menunggu pembagian makanan/g. menu makan malam hari ini adalah pecel lele dan kali ini bukan beli di mpok minem melainkan buatan mpok yixing ehm- maksudnya mas yixing dan mas kyungsoo. mereka makan malam dengan khidmat tanpa jeritan jerita frustasi yang gaje dan tak patut ditiru itu. "yang udah makan cuci piring ndiri ndiri ye" ucap kyungsoo dan dibalas anggukan anggukan dari masing masing kepala.

"hyung sini biar gue aja yang nyuciin, muka lo kumel amat pucet pasi bak tak bernyawa" kata Chanyeol yang melihat wajah luhan aka pacar pecinta helokiti sehun yang pucat "eh, lo sakit hyung?" ujar beqyon yang membawa piring coklat muda garis garis coklat dipinggirnya. luhan menggeleng gelengkan palanya "kaga gue kaga sakit tenang aja gue cuma kecapean doang paling tidur dikit udah sembuh" ucapnya. beqyon gosok gosok dagunya "lo... hmm lo ga hamil kan?" tanya beqyon sok tau. "ebujuk buneng. yakali dah luhan hyung hamil dia pan cowo" ucap xiumin yang baru dateng "kan bisa aja gitu hamil. kan ada tuh cowo yang punya rahim cowo spesial namanye" bales beqyon "lah lo punya rahim kaga beb?" tanya chanyoel "akumah gatau beb kan kita belom kedokter beb. atuhla aku mah hanya seongok lakilaki cantik yang belum tentu punya rahim beb" ucap beqyon sadis /g. "btw, luhan dihamilin siape?" tanya xiumin. "luhan Hyung hamil anak gue" kata sehun santai sambil membawa piring kosongnya.

"iya dihamilin si sehun,kemaren gue gangguin sisehun pas mau nganu sama luhan " kata beqyon sambil tertawa. sehun hanya mengelus dadanya yang rata dan menatap luhan yang semakin memucat. "eh lo semua cuci piring. gue mau bawa bebeb gue kekamar liat noh dia makin pucet" ucap sehun lalu menuntun luhan dengan romantis menuju kamar. "JAN NGANU LAGI EA NTAR SAKIT LAGI NAK ORANG hAHAHAHAHA" ejek beqyon disambut dengan tawa tawa oenyoe milik mereka.

"ANJRET SIALAN LO SEMUA BEDEBAH. MUSNAH LO" lalu mereka semakin tertawa tak tertahankan hingga terkentut kentut bahkan hingga kursi meja dsb tersedot kemulut mereka /ggg ((yang akhir si jangan dibayangkan y ini hanya sekedar guyonan tak mutu)).

.

.

hehehehehehehehege apdet hehehehehehehehe. maaf ya ini pendek karna emang lagi mentok pikiran ini huhuhuhu. ksip selamat membaca dan harao tinggalkan jejak! ((maksudnya review okeh)) 


	4. Chapter 4

_Springboynyet_

..

..

"WOY BANGUN WOY ADA SURAT NIH DARI AGENCY WOY BARUDAK KADIEU EEEUY!"  
sebuah suara menggema diseluruh penjuruh dorm. Yang menjadi tersangka utama nya adalah seorang pria bermata bola basket ups maaf maksudnya bola bekel iya deh bekel aja, bermuka polos naif watadoz aka wajah tanpa dosa tapi MAMEN LO MESTI TAU DIA SEKSEH SEKALI YU NOOOOOOOW.

"apaan sih lo kyung, masih pagi elah lo bedebah ya tumben" ucap pria bermuka manis aka Zhang Yixing cHi3 pecintah z3galanyHa. Baekhyun yang berada dibelakany yixing langsung ngakak gaketulungan. "yaelah biasa kali hyung diamah tiap hari bedebah lo mesti tau gimana rasanya gue nahan keringet bejibun pas lagi kesel sama dia. Pengen dikentutin" ucap Baekhyun aka beqyon. "anjing ya lo anjing bedua" Kyungsoo yang merasa dirinya disudutkan mulai membela dirinya, namun apa yang didapat tidak seperti yang dibayangkannya. Ia malah ditertawakan membuat beberapa member yang mulai berdatangan menatap heran kearah Kyungsoo yang tengah ditunjuk tunjuk BaekLay yang sedang tertawa terbahaq bahaq.

"paan nih ko lo diketawain bebh?" Jongin yang merasa bebeb nya ditertawakan mulai bertanya. "gapapa Jong, bebeb lo gakenapa kenapa, udah diem aja lo" uacp Beqyon setelah selesai tertawa. Junmyeon, Luhan,Sehun,Minseok,Jongdae,Chanyeol, Tao yang sudah duduk dimeja makan hanya dapat menatap datar karena nyawa mereka masih melayang layang entah kemana.

Lalu semua diam.

Diam

Masih diam

Sepi

Sunyi

Tidak ada yang berbicara

Krikrik

Masih saja diam

Masih

Dan...

"jadi, apa isi suratnya" Joonmyeon mulai membuka suara.

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya. "yaelah gue belom buka kali nanya kegue dikira gue dedikombujer apa ya bisa baca pikiran ngotak dong lo!" katanya. "nyantai dong mb" Luhan yang kesal ikut menimpali.

Mereka saat ini masih memakai piyama tidur. Luhan dengan piyama hellokittynya, sehun dengan piyama megawatisukarnoputri nya, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun dengan piyama masakan terong dan sambal hejo, Junmyeon piyama emas 25 karat, Kyungsoo dan Tao engan piyama lopek-lopek, Jongin gambar belalai gajah+pita pink, yixing dengan piyama kuda kudaan, jongdae dan Minseok dengan piyama kucing mereka. Dan ya sepertinya yang normal hanyalah piyama milik Minseok dan Jongdae saja. ksip biarkan.

"heh mb cepetan napa bacanya pegel kita melek mulu"

"sabar cabe!"

"sip"

"oke jadi gini isinya adalah, _semlekom adeq adeq kesayangan qq. Qq mau bilang kalian mendapatkan kesempatan menggelar konser perdana kalian yang bertajuk The Lost Plamahabarata! KONGRETULESYEN GAIS! QQ BANGGA PADAMOH! MUACH MUACH! Kalian bisa mulai mempersiapkannya dari besok atau terserah emang gue pikirin ya pokonya lo semua mulai konser ntar di Seoul bulan depan oke! Dan lo semua bakalan dapet solo stage kfix segitu dulu aja. Qq tjapek sip baybay" _

Dengan satu tarikan napas, Kyungsoo dapat menyelesaikan surat pemberian agency entah siapa yang membuat egepe lah kata Kyungsoo. "jadi intinya kita bakal punya konser namanya de los plamahabarata nih? Ciyusan lo?" Sehun yang sejak tadi diam saja mulai bertanya karenqa menurutnya tidak selamanya diam itu emas bisa saja diam karena tengah menahan cepirit. "iya mz katanya kongretulesyen" balas Kyungsoo.

"oh gitu, yaudah gue bubu lagi deh ya bay bay semuah!"

Lalu setelahnya mereka balik kanan dan bubar jalan ala ala zombie paskibra.

..

..

"Luhan lo disuruh kegedung agency sama si kakak bawa Baekhyun sekalian lah lo bedua rekaman dulu buat solo stage lo ntar" Junmyeon mengampiri luhan yang tengah ngemil buah setroberi campur sambel hejo yang ditemukannya di kulkas tadi. "sekarang?" tanya Luhan. "2 abad kemudian, YA SEKARANG LAH LO KOLOT. I KZL KZL KZL"

"nyantae dong jun, kan gue nanya doang"

"ye seterah lo." Junmyeon pun pergi meninggalkan Luhan yang masih menghabiskan sisa setroberi dimeja. Setelah habis Luhan pun berjalan menuju halaman belakang yang tengah diisi oleh acara bebasahan antara anjingnya Tao, Tao, Beqyon dan Yixing. "BEQ! KADIEU!" tereak Luhan.

Baekhyun yang merasa terpanggil pun berjalan menuju Luhan dengan keadaan setengah basah, maksudnya tangannya doang yang basah gegara kena cipratan anjingnya tao e dia malah ngambek terus marah marah ngehentak hentakin kakinya manja ew katanya takut rabies HELLAWWW.

"apa deh?" tanya Baekhyun. "ganti baju cepetan, kita ada jadwal rekaman sama latihan buat solo stage" Baekhyun menyerngitkan dahinya. "tapikan gue bukan orang solo ngapain make solo stage segala gue bukan wong jowo" katanya. "BUKAN ITU MAKSUD GUE BEDEBAH LO AH SERBA SALAH GUE CAPEK GUE PUSING SEHUN SAYANG KAM HIYER BEBH AI NID YUUU" Luhan mulai mengamuk. Gawat qq.

"Sehun lagi sepedaan gada dirumah, mampus lo"

"TAEK LO SEMUA TAEK"

..

..

TBC

..

..

Hehehehehehehehehehe apdet juga nih ff gaje ya maklum aja ya yang mual yang gasuka ff pendek pendek gausah baca gpp ko ya tapi emang otak lagi mentok tiap bikin ini ff jadi maklum aja ya kakak kakak sekalian hehehehe. Tapi ya bisa kali gitu lo ninggalin review ahay tapi seterah sih ya kan gue mah bilangnya kalo bisa sj.

Okelah, kalo ada yg mau ditanyain pm aja sipisp, kalo ga mensyen .springboynyet sipsip.

OKEH BAY


	5. Chapter 5

_Springboynyet._

..

..

"semlekom, atook o atook" Beqyon dan Luhan memanggil kakak yang ada diruangannya. Ga sopan sih ya tapi ya maklum lah dua cabe ini kan gatau malu ya maklum sj. "atoooook" panggil mereka lagi. Pintu dihadapannya masih juga tidak terbuka. Luhan dan Beqyon memutuskan untuk mengetok cantik pintu didepannya. Dengan gaya sedikit –maaf – ngondek bukan ngondek deng tapi emang bener ngondek mereka mengetok pintu secara bersamaan.

"YA TUNGGU SEBENTAR QAQA LAGI OTW" ucap sebuah suara didalam sana. "wah lo bedua dah dateng nie tjie. Ksip mangga silahkan masuk".

Beqyon dan Luhan tersenyum diabetes ((bikos senyum manis sudah biasa)) sambil masuk kedalam ruangan. "jadi apanih kak konsep buat solo stage kita bedua" tanya Luhan. "sebenernya konsep lo bedua beda jauh sih, gue milih konsep buat lo han dance sambil nyanyi sambil ntar ada acara buka abs ya walo datar perut lo si, terus beqyon nyanyi sambil maen piano. Lagunya juga beda. Lo lagu rada hiphop beqyon lagu mai tern tu krai. Jadi ya hari ini tugas lo bedua Cuma sekedar latihan vokal doang sama nentuin nada" bales si qaqa.

Beqyon dan Luhan hanya menganggut nganggut sambil mengelus dagu mereka. "terus kali ini yang ngelatih kita siapa kak" tanya beqyon sok penasaran. "si tante juleha. Lo pasti demen sama dia, orangnya kocak dah seru baek hatinya tidak sombong rajin menabung segala behh mantabh. Lo pasti lopek lopek sama dia" si kakak bertepuk tangan riuh. Gatau apa ya bekyon sama luhan cengo depan mereka cem orang sedeng minta kue ultah.

"tapi kita gakenal dia kak"

"bego, ya kenalan dulu dong lo mah otak didengkul sih bukan dikepala."

"yatapi gausah make bego begoan juga dong kak!"

"yaelah nyantai dong lo bedua!"

"YAUDAH KITA MAH SANTAI LO JUGA DONG NYANTE"

"AH BEDEBAH LO. DASAR KENTUT MARSUPILAMI KELUAR LO DARI RUANGAN PRINCES KELUAR LO KELUARRRR. MURKA GUE MURKAAAAA"

Dan setelahnya Luhan dan Beqyon memilih untuk keluar dari ruangan itu agar selamat dari gajah mengamuk eh—maksudnya kakak yang mengamuk

..

..

"terus sekarang kita mo kemana nih hyung? Tante juleha siapa lagi kita kita kan kaga kenal. Ah beneran sialan si kakak mah. Sebel"

"yaudah si beq nyante juga lo, si kaka jadi marah kan tadi. Ah au ah kita muter muter aja"

"hayu"

Beqyon dan Luhan pun memutuskan untuk berputar putar didalem gedung. Maksudnya bukan muter-muter keliling gedung gitu maksudnya tuh semacam dia muter ditempat gitulo jadi ya cem anak idiot la mereka bedua muter muter ditempat ntar mabok mual pusing nyaho dah nyaho.

"heh lo bedua. Sini!"

Beqyon dan Luhan menghentikkan putaran dahsyat mereka. "ada apa? Lo manggil kita bedua?" tanya Luhan. "bukan gue manggil itu tong sampah dibelakang lo. YAELO LAH ELO! LO BEDUA! SI CABE CABEAN SATU SAMA SI CABE CABEAN DUA! EMANG GUE GATAU LO APA. Hah capek gue, oke lo bedua sini sini" ucap perempuan itu. Mau tak mau ya luhan dan bewyon pun menuruti keinginan perempuan ini. "oke jadi gini, perkenalkan nama gue kim junieleha saroon kimpeking hasibunalmanuk dadali indonesiajaya. Lo bisa manggil gue tante juleha oke. Nah gue denger lo manggil-manggil gue kan, yaudah berarti lo bener gue orangnya. Oke sekarang kita bisa memulai latihannya. Lo bedua masuk sekarang!" jelas si tante juleha.

Kalo boleh jujur, tante juleha tuh norak banget 100% norak deh liat aja lipstik merah menor segala ew. Baju batik daster make iket pinggang buat tauran make celanan ketat sama ada renda renda juga didada. Rambut dialain ombre dgerai tapi belakangnya disanggul ketas make pita minimos pink ya gue gatau gimana ngejelasinnya yang jelas mah itu rambut emang kaya gitu. Geli banget sumpah ew ew ew.

"yaampun tante jangan sakitin kita tante kita masih sd tante awawaw"

"SIAPA YANG MAU NYAKITIN LO HAH SIAPA YANG DOYAN SAMA CECABEAN KAYA LO HAH DASAR KZL KZL KZL"

Dan terjadilah peperangan dunia kedua setelahnya.

..

..

" AAAAAA"

"tinggi lagi"

" AAAAAA"

"lagi"

" AAAAA"

"lagi"

"mbahmu ya. Napas gakuat elah berenti dulu" ucap Luhan memprotes. Saat ini keadaan luhan semacam kucing bengek keuasan ya kasian banget minta dipeluk sm qq sini sini kam tu mamah beybeh /g.

"oke terus maunya apa? Ketat ap r" tanya tante juleha.

"mana saya tahu, dicoba aja belom" bales beqyon.

"I KZL KZL KZL KZL"

"yaelah lo bedua kenapa jadi ngiklan sih. Bete gue ah ngatur napas dulu woy. Luhan capeq Luhan lelah Luhan letih lunglay aaaah" uacp Luhan dengan gaya sok melan kolis sekali tp emang bener bener alay sih anak ini.

"yaudah sih nyantai mb" dan yasepertinya tante juleha mulai tersulut emosinya.

Beqyon yang melihat hanya memutar bola matanya malas. "udah sih latihan lagi hayuk lah biar cepet selesai." Lerainya.

"okesip, kita lanjut latihannya yang tadi ya kawan kawan sekalian oke siap! Haming ya dari nada rendah sampai tertinggi sip. Satu dua tiga"

" MMMMM"

" MMMMM"

" MMMMM"

"cukup cukup! oke sekarang dari nada tinggi kerendah. Masih haming juga ya. Tu wa ga"

" MMMM"

" MMMM"

" MMMM"

"dah selse lo boleh pulang dah"

Krik

Krik

Krik

"aih naha cepet banget? Ah kalo tau gini gue mending gaikut latihan deh"  
"yaelah dem apapun latihan macam apa ini, anyinq" gumam keduanya bersamaan.

"han telpon siapa kek yang baik hati yang bisa ngejemput gitu" ucap Beqyon. Luhan langsung buru-buru mengeluarkan ponsel helokitinya dari dalam saku. "oke bentar ya. Sat ap sssh". "sip, ditunggu"

..

..

Saat ini Luhan dan Beqyon tengah duduk santai dikursi tunggu bis. Dengan pakaian sederhana tanpa mekap dan kaca mata hitam untuk penyamaran. Mereka saat ini sedang menunggu jemputan yang akan menjemput mereka, tapi taudeh mereka bakal dijemput apa ga lagian sampe sekarang ga dijemput jemput sih.

"luhan hyung, ini kita kapan dijemput? Capek elah nungguin gini. Berasa banget kek lagi nungguin kepastian yang tak kunjung datang dari doi AWEAWEAWE" kata Beqyon. Lelaki cantik eh maksudnya lelaki cecabean itu mulai mengeluh manja. "sabar dikit kek-"

TIN TIN

"nah tuh dateng, eh gue duluan ya beq dahh"

"eh? Cepet amet baru aja kita ngpbrol, yaudah deh dadah Luhan hyung tiati ya doain supaya gue cepet dijemput nih DADAHH"

BRUUM

Dan mobil yang ditumpangi Luhan pun berangkat dengan Sehun didalamnya ((maksudnya itu mobil van ya tapi yang nyetir si Sehu biar gaya)). "duh lama banget yang jemput, Luhan aja udah dijem—ANYINQ MAKSUDNYA APA GUE DADAH DADAH KEDIA HAH MANA SOK POLOS LAGI GUE KAN GUE DITINGGAL AH SEBEL BANGET JIJIG AH NAJIS MONYET INI MAKE KETINGGALAN TERUS GUE PULANG NAEK APAAN

EMAK ABAH KENAPA BEQYON SELALU SALAH. MENGAPA SELALU AKU YANG MENGALAAAAH MENGAPA OH MENGAPAA"

..

..

TBC


End file.
